


Unexpected shower

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma walks in on Regina in the shower while they are staying at a motel during their little roadtrip. Naked. Maybe like in the movie 'the Proposal' (don't know if you've seen it?) where they bump into eachother naked and it's super awkward. by anon via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected shower

Emma entered in her room and groaned, after all the hours behind the wheel she felt her arms and neck like they were on fire. At least the motel they had found was pretty decent- Regina’s words, and they had a room for each other and not only one to share like Emma had been half hoping half dreading as she had first talked with the receptionist.

Glancing at the wooden floors and soft-looking bed she sighed and wondered if she could take a nap before meeting with Regina for dinner or just take a shower and sleep later. Deciding for the latest she took her clothes off and picked up the towel that the lady that had presented herself as Carol had given them when they had arrived.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the conjoined bathroom Regina was about to exit the shower. She hadn’t been the one driving but her back ached as much as she would have been. “I shouldn’t have slept on the car” She muttered while looking for the towel she had put just at her right when she had entered the room. Her eyes were still closed and so she didn’t see how the other door started to open, a very naked Emma entering inside with her eyes glued to the screen of her phone.

In the very few seconds that took Regina grab the towel, exit the shower and turn Emma raised her eyes when she noticed the steam that floated in the air and saw Regina’s naked body as the woman turned, still smiling happily because of the nice showers she had just had have.

The two women looked at their bodies for just a second too long before covering them as fast they could with the towers, Emma’s phone falling to the floor with a  _thud_  as the blonde blushed furiously, trying to not look at Regina but failing since the older woman’s body was now imprinted on her brain.

“What are you doing here?” They both asked at the same time.

“Conjoined bathrooms” Regina replied followed by a shy “I didn’t know they were conjoined”

Regina, who thanked her slightly darker skin color since she could hide her own blush better than Emma, groaned and rubbed her temple with one of her hands “Carol told us when she was giving us the keys”

“I was texting to Henry and informing him that we were fine” Emma defended herself, looking at the bathroom floor while trying not to think in Regina’s butt even if her brain couldn’t help it.

“You are just too you” Regina grumbled, completely mortified before turning and exiting the bathroom leaving a dumbfounded Emma behind.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The blonde asked but all she received was a loud chuckle.


End file.
